


I Got You a Little Something

by mldrgrl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: Just a fluffy post-ep for How the Ghosts Stole Christmas





	I Got You a Little Something

Christmas Eve didn’t really go as planned for Mulder, but they did get to see some ghosts, and that was pretty cool.  He never expected the ghosts to be such assholes, though.  Two people who died in the name of love should never be so rude.  Anyway, he thought he just might lure Scully out to the house, tell her a scary story and maybe creep her out a little before offering to take her out for hot cocoa or cider or something and give her a present he’d been harboring for awhile.

 

So, even though he met not one ghost, but  _ two _ , he was still disappointed.  He kind of felt like a jerk about it, too.  Plenty of people would give their left arm to meet a ghost and he’d just wanted to take Scully out for a drink.  Maybe even some roasted chestnuts or something.

 

He was zoning out to A Christmas Carol when Scully knocked on his door.  He was surprised, but not surprised to see her.  Of course she’d want to come over at midnight and argue about what they saw that night.  Except, he remembered he had a present to give her and distracted her with that instead.

 

“Mulder,” she said, a bashful smile on her face.  She became positively giddy as she pulled her own present for him out of her pocket and they exchanged packages.

 

“This feels like a video tape,” he said, rattling his package by his ear as they sat next to each other on his couch.

 

Scully chuckled as she scratched at the wrapping paper on her gift.  Mulder hastily tore the paper off his in one long strip.  It wasn’t a VHS tape at all, it was a book of the best illustrations for science fiction novels of the 50s and 60s.  On the cover was a pair of astronauts in silver space suits standing outside of a rocket in a red desert he assumed was Mars.

 

“Cool,” he said, flipping through the first few pages.  “Hey, Attack of the 50Ft Woman!  I loved that movie.”

 

“Does not surprise me,” Scully answered, finally sliding the wrapping paper off the poster tube her gift was in.  She wiggled one of the plastic stoppers off from the top and shook out a rolled up t-shirt into her lap.

 

Mulder actually found the shirt that summer when they were in Arizona, not too long after the whole Antarctica expedition.  It had made him laugh and it felt like it had been a long time since he’d laughed.  He bought it for Scully on impulse, and then waited for an appropriate time to give it to her.  What better time than Christmas?

 

Scully unrolled the shirt and rolled her eyes, but laughed.  “Mulder,” she scolded.  “Really?”

 

“Oh, come on, Scully, it’s  _ so _ you.”

 

“Me, Mulder?  You must have me mistaken for your other partner that is pro-existence of extraterrestrial life on other planets.”

 

He bumped her shoulder with his and then took the shirt from her hands and held it up.  It was a heather grey t-shirt, v-necked, made of some of the softest cotton Mulder had ever felt.  On the chest was an image of a tiny grey alien with a frown on its face and crossed arms.  Just below it was the phrase ‘You’re invading my space.’   _ So _ Scully.

 

Scully snatched the t-shirt back and folded it neatly in her lap.  She took a few glances at the TV and then out the window.  “It’s snowing,” she commented.

 

“Guess we’ll have a white Christmas this year after all.”

 

“Mulder, why do you have a stocking hanging your bookshelf?”

 

“It’s for the fish.  Santa brings them a new bottle of flakes every year, but they’re still surprised.”

 

Scully chuckled and stroked the collar of the t-shirt in her lap between two fingers.  “I should get going,” she said with a yawn.  “I’m due at my mom’s at 6am.”

 

“You can stay,” he said, quickly.  “Get a little more sleep.  I can set my alarm.”

 

“You don’t have to do that.”

 

“Please, I insist.  No need to go all the way home and then have to turn around and drive out to your mom’s.  I’ve got a new bed and everything.”

 

Scully raised her brow.  

 

“For you,” he clarified.  “And you alone.  I’m quite satisfied with the couch.  Unless you insist,” he added, bumping his shoulder into hers again.

 

Scully yawned behind a fist and then sighed.  “I think I will stay,” she said.

 

“Great!”  Mulder hopped up to his feet and gathered the discarded wrapping paper while Scully pushed herself up from the couch.  He crushed it into a ball and then dropped it on the table before ushering Scully into his bedroom.

 

“You know where everything is,” he said.  “So, let me just grab a few things and I’ll get out of your way.”

 

Quickly, Mulder opened his drawer and grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.  He changed in the living room, closing the blinds first and draping his clothes wherever he found room on his desk.  He turned out the light and settled on the couch, the ghost of Christmas present just making his entrance on TV as he pulled his blanket up to his chin.  There was a knock on the other side of his bedroom door and he grinned.

 

“Come out!” he called.

 

Scully padded out into the living room and Mulder sat up, but she waved her hand at him to indicate it wasn’t necessary.  

 

“Find everything okay?” he asked.

 

“Fine,” she answered.  “I just wanted to say, Merry Christmas, Mulder.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Scully.”

 

She smiled shyly and tucked her hair back over her ears before she bent down and kissed him softly on the cheek.  She retreated to his bedroom and quietly closed the door behind her.  Mulder lay back down with a stupid grin on his face.  Not only was she wearing a pair of his running shorts, cinched to the maximum capability the drawstrings could offer, she was wearing her new t-shirt.  He knew she would like it.

 

The End

  
  
  



End file.
